transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rust Seas Throwdown Part II
Shuttle Graveyard - Rust Seas The stormy winds of the Rust Seas are fierce enough to rip low-flying shuttles from the sky, and once within the rusty atmosphere, there's no saving the crafts from being buffeted into the shuttle graveyard. It's a gruesome place, with various aircraft crammed into compressed piles and covered in rust. Some shuttles are impaled on other nosecones or wings. Cockpits and rows of seats are strewn about, and what must be the core lines of deceased Cybertronians lie in the massive trenches dug by crashed ships, picked clean by the predators of the area. There. Finally, two working hands. Wreck-Gar stretches out his left arm, testing his new fist. It's a little skeletal looking, and the fingers are clearly from some Terrorcon primitive type, but the junk tribes rarely cared for physical appearance. Only survival. He settles into the throne of engines parts he's built for himself inside a derelict Decepticon cruiser, absent mindedly twirling a small blade between his new fingers. With a disdainful shrug, Blast Off transforms into a space shuttle. Space Shuttle is patrolling over the area of the Rust Seas. As CO of Aerospace, he sometimes takes it upon himself to make these patrols, even though technically he could probably get away with delegating such things to lesser mechs. But Blast off is a Combaticon, and despite the more gentlemechly side of his nature, he is also a warrior trained to engage on the front lines of cambat. He has to keep his skills sharp, and so the shuttle actually relishes enemy contact at times such as these. As he flies along, his thoughts drift to Dogfight, who he has met here so many times... but there is no sign of the Autobot today. His flight path takes him on a route he doesn't often go, and soon he realizes he has returned to the area of the shuttle graveyard. Now, as a shuttle himself... this is about as creepy a location as is possible to get. Here was here once, and never returned. Why would he want to? Just as he starts making a course correction to skip over this area... his scanner beeps. There's a life sign down there, amongst the ruins. Hmm. He'd heard something about Onslaught encountering a foe here... a foe who DARED to try to offline his Commander. On the off chance that it is indeed THAT foe, the shuttle drops in slightly lower as he approaches the graveyard- and investigate. Wreck-Gar freezes, scanners perking as he hears the hum of shuttle engines. The Junkion stands in his chair, and pulls down a hatch, jumping to grab the bottom rung of a rusted out ladder. He climbs to the port of a long dead turret for a better view of what's outside, and spots Blast Off. Wreck-Gar smiles darkly, and drops back down the access shaft, back into his makeshift HQ. Wreck-Gar grabs his axe off of a broken computer terminal, and stops in front of a large cracked monitor, eyeing his reflection. With his normal hand, he smashes his open hand into a container of oil, and streaks his fingers across his face, applying the warpaint. "Today and tomorrow I cast out demons and work cures." He snaps the axe to a magnetic strip on his back, and loads his rifle. "Can't just suppress 65 million years of gut instinct." The Junkion moves quickly to the 'backdoor,' an empty escape pod bay, grabbing a rust covered cloak as he exits, pulling the hood over his head. Blast Off was close enough that the Junkion reasoned he was trackable. Fine. Let the Combaticon come. Space Shuttle shifts wing elevons, dropping in altitude slightly but maintaining a good height above the shuttle graveyard, nonetheless. He does best high up and above his opponents, after all, and fares quite poorly if drawn into up close and personal combat. He's a space sniper, and built as such. So his goal is to shoot from above and not get any closer to the hollowed out, battered remains of shuttles much like him that lie in wreckage far below. The Combaticon's scanners sweep around, locking in on the life form... who appears to be moving now. Is he aware of Blast Off yet? The shuttle won't ask... instead, he simply fires off a round of laser fire at the Junkion. If he didn't know Blast off was there yet, he certainly will now. But the sniper isn't really one to warn his enemies, after all... Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wreck-Gar with his Why Hello There (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 9 damage. Wreck-Gar had been climbing through the infrastructure of what could only be called 'a skyscraper of junked space freighters' and had paused to check in on his friend, who was now hovering in the air. Looking for Wreck-Gar? The question was, could Blast Off see him? The answer came in the form of a laser blast, blowing Wreck-Gar off of his perch, sending him crashing back through the guts of the swaying junkpile, which was now groaning in warning at being distrubed by the blast. He catches himself on a (hopefully) dead torpedo, and pulls himself up and onto his feet, shimmying through an opening onto the exterior of the 'tower.' "Everybody's coming back to take stock of their lives...," he draws a blaster pistol and hangs off of the ledge, the high winds billowing his cloak. "Leave your livestock alone." The Junkion returns fire. Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Wreck-Gar misses Space Shuttle with his Decelerator Laser attack! -3 Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle fires off the shot, and it strikes... but of course it does. It ALWAYS does. The Combaticon sharpshooter is JUST THAT GOOD. He soars overhead, his ample ego lending him confidence... as long as he doesn't dwell too much on the scene below. Now that Wreck-Gar is aware of his presence, he will deign to contact the Junkion. <> He swings around again, keeping up high and dropping a short bombardment burst at the Junkion, seeking to blast him from his precarious perch. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wreck-Gar with his Vengeance is MINE attack! -5 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 3 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Wreck-Gar growls, and leaps off the structure as it explodes, a fair portion of his midsection burning as he freefalls down the side of the structure! The Junkion pulls a length of chain out of his side, and cracks it like a whip overhead, connecting it with the fusilage of a refueler skiff, and swinging to the next junk pile. He grimaces at the hole burned into his stomach and punches his fist into the refuse, using what he pulls out to replace his armor. Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Wreck-Gar quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle is feeling quite confident... the odds are, if Wreck-Gar landed a few hits, or got him in close quarters, he'd be feeling a lot less egotistical. But right now? Despite the setting, the shuttle feels he has the upper hand. He *should* after all... he's a Combaticon, and this is a mere *Junkion*. Pfft. Inferior species. They can't even fly. The shuttle circles around, locking his targets as the Junkion gets blasted, and then radios him as he runs off. <> Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Blast Off takes extra time to aim his next attack. Wreck-Gar begins scaling the wall, until he finds what he was looking for- a downed launching tower, serving as a bridge from the middle of one tower to another... The closest Wreck-Gar will get to the Combaticon without learning to fly. "If his was more than just a vague ambition, if he was absolutely determined to discover the truth..." He leaps for the bridge and transforms, back tire spraying sparks as it screams against the metal of the tower. "Got the swag, kept the money. It's a job well done, a job well done!" The motorzycle roars towards the ship, blasters emptying clips! Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Neutral. Wreck-Gar thrashes the throttle and transforms into his ROADKING CHOPPER MODE! Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle misses Space Shuttle with his Dual Blasters attack! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle comes soaring in, half-expecting the Junkion to be on the run like the Coward he surely is, right? So he isn't quite expecting Wreck-Gar to come suddenly gunning for him- trying to get up close and personal-like. Nope. Just a whole lotta NOPE. The shuttle reacts immediately, though... his quick reflexes saving him from the blow as he rolls off and arcs to the side. The Junkion goes flying past him in a rush of air, and Blast off takes the opportunity to strike as his enemy is still airborne, firing off laser shots again in a strafing round. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle with his Might've been wiser to run though (Laser) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: Critical Hit! Combat: You took 16 damage. Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle gets blasted right off the bridge: FALLING MOTORCYCLE! One of the Junkion's grapple cannons takes aim, and fires a hookshot off at the Combaticon! If it misses, it'll just latch into something else to break his fall, but if it connects? Blast Off has a stowaway. "Du Jour means seat belts. Du Jour means crash positions!" Combat: Roadking Chopper-Junkcycle sets his defense level to Fearless. Wreck-Gar transforms into his axe wielding, mustachioed ROBOT MODE! Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Space Shuttle with his Rusty Chain attack! Combat: That attack has locked on Space Shuttle . (LOCKON) Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle is getting cocky, and there is a saying... that pride comes before a fall. The shuttle blasts the Junkion, smirking inwardly, and starts arcing around and up through the towers again to come in for another pass. But Wreck-Gar has other ideas, and suddenly the Combaticon feels a hook dig in and a weight suddenly hanging off him. What the...? Slag. Not liking this at all, the shuttle starts weaving in and out through the towers and the frames of shuttles even larger than he is, trying to slam the Junkion to the side and knock him off if possible. <> Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wreck-Gar with his KNOCK it off! And don't laugh at my pitiable strength either. (Punch) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 2 damage. Wreck-Gar is not easy to knock off. The Junkion grins wickedly, grapple gun cranking as he's pulled towards Blast Off. At one point, he's slammed into a rather large dead dead, but stays on course...He uses the next attempt to toss him to his advantage, allowing himself to be carried above the Combaticon, and dropping on top of him, secured by the chain. It may or may not be the first time anyone has used Blast Off as a surfboard. Or as a cutting board, for that matter. Wreck-Gar lets out a gutteral howl, raising his axe overhead, and embeds it into Blast Off, looking to split the space shuttle in two! Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Space Shuttle with his Armor Axe attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 17 energon. Space Shuttle does not like this situation- at ALL- and likes it even less as the Junkion actually swings around and LANDS on him. <> This causes the shuttle to start wobbling and veering around wildly, trying to get Wreck-Gar off of him before... oops, too late. The axe slices into his armor in JUST the wrong spot, cracking large chunks away and shattering parts of his heat shield, which fall in a cascade of ceramic tiles far below. <> Slag. SLAAG. Blast off isn't quite split in two, but his armor is shredded and there's a nasty slice along his top. < don't LIKE STOWAWAYS! This is where you get OFF!>> And the shuttle suddenly veers off to fly right INTO one of the dead shuttles sticking up high in the sky near them. He'll plow right through the wreck... he doesn't care as long as he gets that blasted Junkion OFF of him. He needs his space... in more ways than one. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wreck-Gar with his This is where you make like a tree and LEAVE (Ram) attack! Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Ram": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Agility! Wreck-Gar is slammed forward into the massive junkpile... And disappears into it? Can Wreck-Gar become intangible? The exhausted Junkion has been pulling out all the stops trying to land a hit on such a quick foe...Time to restrategize a bit. He pulls himself through the junk, deeper into the behemonth trash pile, and grows still, taking stock of how much crap has been shot or rammed or crashed off of his body. "I can't guarantee that, Klausie, but I'll try. Can we get on with the maneuvers now?" He coughs, a nasty bit of coolant spilling down his chin and beard. Combat: Wreck-Gar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 11 energon. Space Shuttle slams through the junk- but loses the Junkion with it, at least. It causes a few more dings and scratches across what's left of his armor, but the relief of shaking off his enemy is worth it. He bursts through the other side with a shattering roar of engines and debris, and lifts himself skyward once more. He pauses a moment as well, gaining altitude and space and allowing his fuel lines to stop racing so much as he rests just a moment... out in his element. But he'll return for another go soon. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wreck-Gar lets himself fall further into the junkdive, and slides out onto his feet somewhere near the bottom, on the ground. He stares up at the darkening sky, the skyline of the trash city becoming obscured by the dust storms plaguing the region. No luck spotting Blast Off...but he can hear him out there. Wreck-Gar moves back into the central region of the graveyard, keeping close to walls and under structures. Axe gone. Rifle gone. Time to improvise a little. Combat: Wreck-Gar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 11 energon. Space Shuttle completes his circle, and is soon headed back towards the Junkion's last known location. But Wreck-gar's gone into hiding again. Hmmm. His scanners sweep the area, picking up the signal inside there somewhere. He can't see the Junkion, but he's got a general location... and Blast off IS an orbital bombardment specialist. Sometimes... you just blast the slag outta a place. His weapons lock on again, and the hatch under his nosecone drops down as he unleashes a massive X-Ray laser shot towards Wreck-Gar. Even if it doesn't directly strike him, it may cause his whole world to fall down all around him..... Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Space Shuttle strikes Wreck-Gar with his Can't run- can't hide attack! -2 Combat: Space Shuttle (Blast Off) used "Orbital Bombardment Laser": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 19 damage. Combat: Space Shuttle 's attack has damaged your Strength! Wreck-Gar hears the hum before he feels the heat of the blast. The Junkion breaks into a run, transforming into his Junkcycle mode to...well, there's really no clearing this one. He just drives. Throttle means survival. Maybe. When the smoke clears, he's buried under a mountain of scrap: one of the 'skyscrapers Wreck-Gar hears the hum before he feels the heat of the blast. The Junkion breaks into a run, transforming into his Junkcycle mode to...well, there's really no clearing this one. He just drives. Throttle means survival. Maybe. When the smoke clears, he's buried under a mountain of scrap: one of the 'skyscrapers' has come down. He can not see the sun. Taking some time to think on his current situation, Wreck-Gar gets to fixing while he has a moment. Combat: Wreck-Gar quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 8 energon. Space Shuttle blasts the Junkion, and it appears to leave him in a smoldering pile of junk. How fitting. He smirks inwardly again, circling around. > Despite the armor damage, otherwise he's in surprisingly good shape, so he remains in that mode, circling overhead and scanning for signs of the Junkion. Combat: Space Shuttle sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Wreck-Gar isn't an idiot. He's also not an Autobot. They're often two very similar things. He's not heroic. He's not bound by laws and honor. Wreck-Gar has no intentions of being goaded into a heroic stand against an airborne enemy he can't touch. There will be other moments. Other times. Wreck-Gar digs deeper into the scrap piles, slowly making his way out of scanner range to disappear again, until the next Decepticon comes along. Combat: Wreck-Gar begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Space Shuttle Space Shuttle circles around, waiting for an opportunity to strike... and then... the Junkion RETREATS? Tch! What is this?! He follows a moment, sending a message to Wreck-Gar, <> Then he pulls away as the Junkion disappears into the junk he makes home, and Blast off leaves... glad to put the shuttle graveyard behind him. This place still creeps him out.